The Vigilante: The God
by Ethan Kurosaki
Summary: Hey guys. If you read the first one, then you say can say smack about that one. I admit that it wasn't good, but thanks to a friend I may have this down ENJOY!


The Vigilante: The God

I sighed and leaned back. Ever since I took out Doranbolt, one of the major league crime bosses, the green district had been peaceful as ever. I got up, went to my refrigerator, and grabbed a soda can. I mostly lived by myself now. It took me two years to take him down and I had to face dangers, meet old enemies, and make new allies. I lived with my parents until I was 18 years old. I started living with my brother, until I was 20 years old. My mom and dad are going into retirement and my brother is busier than ever, we don't hang out as much. I sat back and turned on the news, which showed the usual and how great it was. I then turned it off and went for a ride on my nitro-bike. I came out of the house dressed and ready to go and jumped onto my bike, ignited the engine and jetted away. I rode around, and then realized something, "I didn't have breakfast yet. "I realized. So I stopped at a McDonalds, ordered a pancake combo, and waited. So I walked over to the nearby Starbucks and got a Latte. I went back and received my breakfast. I sat at a table in the corner and started chowing down. Moments later, I sat back with a sigh of satisfaction, and sipping my coffee. Then two rough looking men came in through the door and ordered coffee. They headed toward a table that was a few feet away from me. I was about to get up, when they started talking. "Is Kent coming tonight?" "Yeah, we need all of the people we need to pull this off." "But, those jerks have stopped our plans so far." "We just need to take it over at midnight, so when they come in the morning, they'll be outnumbered." I sat in silence absorbing this information. "Sounds like these guys want to take over an area and change it into a gang hideout." I thought. I quietly pulled my phone out and started hacking. "Well one thing for sure is that we're going to have to pick up the firearms at 9'o clock." "Yeah, let's go and prepare for tonight." I stood and went for the door and accidently bumped into them at the door, "Oh, sorry sir." "No it's alright laddie. You first." I walked out and took note that they'll probably recognize me tonight. I finished hacking their phones and read their files. The tall one was named, John Acklebar; a man that has been greedy for some time now. He is a weapons dealer and used to be photographer before he got attacked by…..Dead-Ops? I frowned, "Who is Dead-Ops?" then I moved over to the smaller and muscular man. He was Danny Shanon, a traitor of all sorts and a specialist in poison making. These were the henchmen of Harry Knowla, the second boss that I had to take out next. But Dead-Ops were something else that I had to look into. I climbed onto the bike, just as my phone rang, which I answered, "Hello? Oh it's you Darren, what is it?" I looked at his building, which I saw miles away. "No, I can't. I'm afraid I'm busy, so tell me what is it?" "Where is it you say?" I nodded and said, "Alright, I'll check it out." I hung up and turned my bike around and zoomed away.

I arrived at what looked like an abandoned building, but I knew that inside, it wasn't like the outside. It had 5 guards for each floor (5 floors total), which came to 25. It may look like I'm outnumbered, but I've dealt with worse. I looked around, looking for something, when I heard a truck come into the driveway. I quickly ran over to a deep ditch and threw myself in there. I peered over with hood over my eyes and saw four people get out. Two of them held a robotic crate, glowing blue, and headed inside. Then I felt my phone vibrate and answered it. "What is it Aidan?" I asked. I worked with him last time to help me take down Doranbolt. "Hey kid, Darren wanted to tell you why you're there. There is a weapon that is as powerful as 26 nukes combined and can destroy anything in its path. It's called the God weapon." I looked toward the building and saw them place it in a confined safe. "Alright, I'll approach silently." I quietly crouched into the building and took in my surroundings, which was a fancy building with moving sculptures, and lots of guards. I put on my mask and headed for my first target, which was a tired guard, yawning and trying to sleep on the job. When he turned, I swung my short staff, knocking him out and him crumpling to the ground. Another guard was sent to sleep with a sleep dart from my silenced, one was shoved over the edge from the second floor and hung by his foot, causing him to struggle, lose air, and lose conscious. With all of the guards out of the way, I opened the safe door and cautiously approached the case. I looked it over and decided it was nothing dangerous, but when I touched it, it tingled within me and felt ticklish within. I then pressed this button, but that was the mistake of my life; the mistake that changed me forever. I started hearing a whir come from the machine, which crew higher and higher in pitch. Then Aidan called, "DELSIN! GET OUT! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" but I realized too late. It blew up destroying everything within a mile radius, and when the smoke and dust cleared, nothing was there. In the center of all of the destruction…. Was me.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
